This invention relates to stopcocks and, more particularly, to a two piece, multi-port, molded stopcock suitable for sufficiently inexpensive manufacture to permit disposal upon the completion of the use thereof.
In spite of the numerous and varied designs of stopcocks, including multi-port two element stopcocks, it is desirable to provide an improved stopcock, particularly one having multiple axially spaced ports, which is sufficiently easy and inexpensive to manufacture to permit disposal of the stopcock upon completion of its use. To facilitate inexpensive manufacturing, it is desirable to provide a stopcock having a minimal number of elements, namely two, both of which are easily moldable and which can be easily and rapidly assembled without the need for locking elements. It is also desirable to utilize a part, such as a valve stem, which can be used with several different bodies to form different stopcocks, thereby minimizing tooling and storing expense.
Accordingly, it is an objective of this invention to provide a new and improved multi-port stopcock formed of two elements both of which are suitable for molding and which can be assembled and interlocked rapidly and easily.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a stopcock having an improved stem which can be used with several different stopcock body designs having multiple axially spaced ports.